Pandora: The Name of the War
by schwarzhaarige
Summary: [ REMAKE! ] AU!/Suatu hari Naruto, pengelana yang sepanjang hidupnya hanya bepergian ke berbagai tempat tanpa tujuan yang jelas, menemukan seorang perempuan terbujur kaku tak sadarkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Perempuan itu adalah Arthuria Pendragon, seorang raja yang telah kehilangan negerinya karena perang saudara./ElementsfromLOTR!/OC!/OOC!/MindtoRnR?
1. Prolog: Bau-Bau Kehancuran

**_Disclaimer: Never own anything_**

**_Written by schwarzhaarige_**

* * *

**Prolog:**

**BAU-BAU KEHANCURAN**

* * *

**.**

Tirai hitam membentang menutupi jarak pandang vertikal dunia, bersama kelebihannya yang menggambar bulan dan menarik-narik sekumpulan awan dari kaki langit.

Sorcerer yang tinggi dengan wajah bengisnya itu mendongak dan memelototi bulan yang hampir tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh gerombolan awan. Ia tampak mirip manusia kecuali matanya yang merah.

Angin-angin yang bertiup dalam bayang-bayang, menembus kesunyian, dan membebaskan diri untuk menampar wajah pucat Sorcerer.

Ada sebuah surat tajam yang tersampaikan ke dalam indera penciumannya. Sang Sorcerer mengeraskan bentuk wajahnya ketika menerima pesan itu.

Ia mengerjapkan mata dengan kalap. Dugaannya benar; mereka tergesa-gesa menuju ke sini. Entah untuk memangsa atau dimangsa. Ia kembali melotot ke hadapannya yang gelap, lalu berkata dengan nada dingin. "Menyebar! Sembunyi di balik pepohonan dan sesemakan. Terkam mereka saat mereka datang!"

Di sekelilingnya bermunculan tiga belas Orc bersenjatakan macam-macam; pedang, tombak, dan kapak besar. Mereka bertubuh besar dengan kulit yang berwarna coklat gelap dan lengan-lengan kekar.

Monster-monster itu bergegas masuk ke sesemakan, menggeram-geram sambil bersembuyi. Tidak lama kemudian bunyi gemerisik itu menenang dan hutan hanya diisi oleh suara gesekan angin kepada daun-daun.

Sorcerer tersebut mengintip dari balik sebatang pohon besar, memandang ke arah jalan setapak. Suasana yang sebetulnya gelap bagi manusia manapun untuk bisa melihat, tapi baginya cahaya bulan yang suram bagaikan cahaya matahari yang menerobos sela-sela pepohonan.

Orc-Orc tidak bisa melihat sebaik Sorcerer; mereka meraba-raba laiknya orang buta, kerepotan dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Sorcerer itu mendesis geram karena keresahan yang diutarakan monster-monster itu. mereka pun menyurut mundur, tidak bergerak. Sorcerer itu menahan kejijikannya—mereka bau seperti daging busuk—dan kembali menatap ke arah sebelumnya. Mereka hanya sekedar alat, tidak lebih.

Kemudian, Sorcerer itu mendengar derap langkah yang ramai menuju ke arahnya. Sontak tubuhnya menegang, "Bersiaplah!" perintahnya kepada para Orc.

Permukaan rembulan yang tadinya tertutup awan, dengan cukup singkat tersingkap. Cahayanya menjalar-jalar ke dalam hutan.

Jalan setapak pada tengah-tengah hutan, diinjaki tapak-tapak kuda yang berlari tergesa. Mereka dikendarai oleh para Elf yang terhitung berjumlah sepuluh orang.

Elf-Elf itu berhenti serentak mengikuti perintah Elf wanita yang berada pada garis terdepan. Posisi mereka tampak kacau. Mereka memperhatikan sekeliling mereka, karena bau busuk yang begitu ketara mereka rasakan.

"Terimakasih sudah repot-repot datang …"

Suara bariton dari Sorcerer yang keluar dari balik batang pohon mengejutkan para Elf. Mereka bersamaan memandang ke arah Sorcerer itu. Dengan mata-mata yang terbelalak lebar, Elf-Elf itu melihat Sorcerer yang tersenyum bengis kepada mereka.

"… para Elf bodoh yang termakan umpan."

Dengan tiba-tiba setelah Sorcerer selesai berkata, dari sekeliling mereka muncul para Orc untuk menerkam mereka. Sontak Elf-Elf itu terlonjak dengan tubuh yang menegang, tak cukup kuat untuk bereaksi. Akibatnya, setengah dari jumlah mereka diterkam oleh monster-monster itu karena tak sempat menghindar.

Elf-Elf yang terterkam oleh Orc dicabik-cabik dengan sadis, sehingga menguar jeritan-jeritan ngilu dari mereka. Sedangkan sisa-sisa Elf yang lain terperangah menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Jangan hanya diam saja! Lawan mereka!" teriak seorang Elf wanita berambut panjang dengan warna pirang pucat.

Kontan mereka terperanjat, dan saat sadar di hadapan mereka sudah ada Orc-Orc yang ingin menerkam mereka.

Elf-Elf itu langsung menarik pedang dari pinggang mereka masing-masing, lalu menerjang monster-monster yang menyerang mereka itu.

Elf wanita yang tadi berteriak mulai merapalkan mantra dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh siapapun di sana. Setelah selesai, muncul simbol-simbol kuno bercahaya emas yang bergelantungan di udara, yang kemudian langsung melesat tajam dan menghujam Orc-Orc di sekitarnya.

Orc-Orc yang terkena serangan dari Elf itu kemudian tubuhnya meledak, dan puing-puing dagingnya berhamburan. Aroma yang sangat busuk pun memenuhi udara.

Sorcerer mengeraskan wajahnya ketika melihat kejadian itu. Ia dengan marah mendesiskan deretan mantra-mantra kejam. Di sisi-sisinya lantas bermunculan lingkaran-lingkaran merah gelap, yang menembakkan leser-leser runcing berwarna sama pula ke arah Elf wanita itu.

Elf wanita itu yang menyadari serangan Sorcerer langsung melompat dari kudanya, kemudian berguling-guling di permukaan tanah. Alhasil leser-leser yang dilontarkan oleh Sorcerer itu menancap pada kudanya dan Elf pria yang berada di belakangnya tadi.

Elf wanita itu terperangah mendapati rekannya yang tumbang dari atas kuda karena serangan Sorcerer barusan. Belum sempat ia bereaksi lebih lanjut, kedua kaki dan kemudian perutnya ditusuki leser-leser yang sama menyerangnya tadi.

Hal itupun membuatnya tersedak dan batuk-batuk darah. Di tengah-tengah rintihannya, ia mendongak patah-patah ke arah Sorcerer yang menyerangnya itu.

Sorcerer itu berjalan mendekati Elf wanita yang bersimpuh di atas tanah itu. Dengan lagak arogannya, ia merendahkan tubuhnya ketika sampai di hadapan Elf itu.

Tangan kanannya mengamit dagu empuk Elf wanita itu, kemudian didongakkan untuk bertemu mata dengannya. Terlihat dua bola mata hijau dari Elf itu gemetaran melihat mata merah yang menatapnya sinis.

Sorcerer menyeringai bengis menyadari ketakutan Elf itu kepadanya. Kecantikan Elf tersebut, yang akan memesona manusia manapun, tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Elf itu mencoba membuka mulutnya yang lemah, tampak ingin merapal mantra, tapi hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Sorcerer. Ia langsung mengarahkan telunjuk kirinya ke arah mulut kecil Elf tersebut. "**_Greaga!_**"

Dari jari telunjuk Sorcerer menembakkan gumpalan api kecil tepat ke arah mulut Elf tersebut, sehingga membuat mulut yang anggun itu menjadi rusak lebur. Tak lama kemudian membuat Elf wanita itu tak sadarkan diri.

Sorcerer itu membuang wajah Elf yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia kemudian berdiri untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan mendapati sisa-sisa Elf yang lain telah tumbang dan disantapi oleh para Orc. Kontan matanya melebar dengan bibir yang menyeringai lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Sorcerer menggenggam kuat kedua tangannya, kemudian mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin. Ia tampak begitu menikmati kerayaan kemenangannya.

Lalu Sorcerer mengambil kudanya dari tempat persembunyian di sela-sela pepohonan. Sesudah mengikat Elf wanita tadi di pelana, ia menunggangi kudanya. Ia menyesap indra penciumannya, bau-bau yang bermacam-macam terhirup olehnya. Ia menyeringai lagi.

"Kita telah selesai! Ayo pergi!" perintahnya kepada para Orc.

Orc-Orc itu berkomat-kamit mendengar perintah dari Sorcerer. Mereka berseok-seokkan mengambil tunggang mereka yang berupa srigala-srigala bengis, lalu menungganginya dan segera menyusul Sorcerer yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka.

**.**


	2. Penemuan yang Sukar

**PENEMUAN YANG SUKAR**

* * *

Naruto berlutut di sepetak rerumputan yang terinjak-injak dan mengamati jejak-jejak itu dengan mata terlatih. Jejak-jejak itu memberitahu dirinya bahwa seekor rusa melewati padang rumput ini sekitar setengah jam lalu.

Ia kemudian berdiri sembari menatap lurus ke arah hutan di depannya. Busur yang ia pegang di tangan kiri, disampirkannya ke belakang pinggang. Setelah itu, Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali sembari menutup mata.

Langit bersih namun gelap, angin sepoi-sepoi berembus di udara. Awan keperakan melayang di atas pegunungan yang mengelilingi tempat Naruto berada, tepi-tepinya kemilau akibat cahaya bulan yang bertengger di sela dua puncak.

Naruto membuka matanya kembali, dengan sorot pandangan yang lebih fokus. Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk berlari dengan tiba-tiba, mengikuti jejak-jejak yang ia amati barusan.

Ketika langkah-langkah cepatnya telah membawanya ke hadapan hutan, Naruto mengencangkan otot-otot paha serta betisnya. Paru-parunya memompa oksigen yang ia ambil untuk menjadikannya kekuatan. Kemudian, Naruto melompat tinggi.

Ia mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon yang tinggi, dan mengikuti instingnya untuk mencari rusa itu tanpa melihat jejak-jejaknya lagi.

Ketika Naruto memasuki area hutan, cuaca menjadi gelap disertai kabut suram yang merayap menutupi permukaan tanah. Di ujung senja yang matahari hampir kehilangan sinarnya, hutan menjadi kelam pembuka saat hampir malam begini.

Namun, meski cuaca yang gelap sehingga menyulitkan manusia biasa untuk meihat tanpa bantuan cahaya yang cukup itu, Naruto masih dapat melihat dengan jelas. Matanya yang berwarna biru kusam membelalak fokus memperhatikan letak dahan-dahan yang ingin ia tapaki.

Hidungnya mengendus-endus untuk mendeteksi bau yang memiliki potensi bahaya maupun tidak. Saat indra penciumannya menghirup bau yang familiar, ia menghentikan lompat-lompatannya di salah satu dahan pohon yang jaraknya cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah.

Naruto berlutut dan menundukkan pandangannya ke arah bawah. Ia mendapati seekor rusa yang dicarinya tampak berdiri diam, tak jauh di bawahnya.

Rusa itu menujukkan gelegat gusar, celingak-celinguk ke sekitarannya. Naruto terpesona mengetahui rusa itu berhasil menempuh jarak sejauh ini sendirian tanpa tertangkap serigala atau beruang. Matanya menajam minat, dan bibirnya menarik senyum tipis.

Naruto mengambil busur yang tersemat di belakang pinggangnya, kemudian mencabut dua anak panah dan memasang satu, menaruh satunya lagi pada mulutnya.

Penerangan yang minim tak menjadi masalah untuk Naruto, tampak ia percaya diri dengan penglihatan dan kemampuannya. Kedua matanya menajam fokus, dan ia mulai menarik buntut anak panah yang telah bersanding dengan busurnya itu.

Setelah dirasa pas, Naruto melepaskan anak panah itu dan dengan sigap langsung mengambil satu lagi anak panah yang ia gigit serta memasangkannya. Tanpa bernafas, Naruto kembali melontarkan anak panahnya dengan kekuatan yang lebih.

Rusa itu yang awalnya diam, tersentak ketika ada anak panah yang menancap di pinggangnya, dan langsung kalap saat itu. Belum sempat rusa itu bergerak lari, satu anak panah lagi menembus tepat di lehernya dengan kuat, membuatnya tersungkur ke permukaan tanah.

Naruto dari atas dahan pohon membesarkan senyumnya ketika melihat dua serangan yang ia lancarkan mengenai sasaran. Ia kemudian melompat dari atas dahan pohon itu, dan berjongkok ketika menapaki permukaan tanah.

Setelah menegakkan dirinya, Naruto berjalan mendekati rusa itu. terlihat rusa yang terbujur di sana mengap-mengap karena anak panah Naruto yang menutup jalur pernapasannya.

Naruto menyimpan kembali busurnya, dan beralih mengambil sebilah pisau berburu dengan gagang tulang yang tergantung di sabuknya dengan tangan kanan. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menggunakannya untuk menikam perut rusa itu.

Rusa itu berjengit ketika perutnya ditikam oleh Naruto. Kedua matanya melotot, dan hidungnya menghembus-hembus keras. Sehingga tak lama, rusa itu tak sadarkan diri dan mati.

Naruto menarik pisaunya dan menyimpan kembali ke sabuknya, serta ia juga memunguti dua anak panah miliknya yang tertancap di tubuh rusa itu.

Setelah menyimpan kedua anak panah itu ke tempatnya, Naruto mengangkat rusanya dan memapahnya ke batang pohon yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Namun, Naruto tersentak ketika tiba-tiba kaki kirinya menyenggol sesuatu setelah ia menyenderkan rusanya. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah kirinya, dan kontan terbelalak saat melihat seseorang yang tersender kaku di batang pohon tempat ia menyenderkan rusanya.

Kabut sebam yang menyelimuti area sekitarnya ini membuatnya tak menyadari akan keberadaan orang itu. Pandangan Naruto langsung memasat dan kedua tangannya menangkup pipi orang itu.

Kedua mata Naruto melotot,'Seorang gadis?' dan tubuhnya menegang ketika kedua telapak tangannya merasakan suhu yang amat dingin dari gadis itu.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan tangan kanannya, menempelkan punggung tangannya pada tampuk leher sisi kiri gadis itu. Tidak ada denyut tapi Naruto merasakan aliran tipis.

Naruto pun langsung bergerak cepat melepas ransel berbingkai kayu dari punggungnya, membuka dan mengorek-ngorek isinya.

Setelah mendapati apa yang ia cari, Naruto langsung mengambilnya; sebuah botol seukuran genggaman tangan orang dewasa yang terbuat dari batu granit putih.

Naruto membuka penutup botol itu dan memasukkan isinya yang berupa ramuan _wärmer_ ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kemudian menubrukkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu, dan meminumkan ramuannya.

Setelah selesai, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya sembari melepas mantel rajut abu-abunya dan dipasangkan kepada gadis itu.

Naruto kembali menatap gadis itu untuk mengenali wajahnya. Gadis itu terlihat berwajah masih muda dengan rambut pirang panjang tergerai berantakan, dan menggunakan gaun glamor berwarna biru yang lusuh. Di dadanya tersemat sepotong armor perak yang sudah tak utuh.

Naruto berdecak, setelah itu mengambil ranselnya yang terletak di sebelahnya dan mengendongnya pada tubuh bagian depan. Ia mengangkat gadis yang bertubuh mungil itu, dan memanggulnya di belakang punggung.

Ketika menegakkan dirinya, Naruto teringat akan rusa yang tadi ia buru. Sontak dirinya menoleh ke arah rusanya, kemudian berdecih kesal.

"Ah, sial!"

Naruto mengabaikan rusa itu, dan menyesalkan makan malamnya. Ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan membawa gadis dalam gendongannya, sambil merenungkan apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

**.**

**.**

_**Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk merekontruksi fiksi ini. Saya berpikir, mungkin ini akan lebih menarik.**_

_**Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Mohon review ya... dengan begitu mungkin saya akan memiliki pasokan energi yang kuat untuk tekad saya melanjutkan fiksi ini.**_

_**Sampai jumpa jika masih ada kesempatan ...**_

**[schwarzhaarige, out]**


End file.
